Chasing Cars
by CookieLivcat
Summary: I'm writing a collection of song-fics all based on Seddie. They are all one-shots.  Story by Olivesong
1. Chasing Cars

**I was amazed when I searched 'Chasing Cars' and no iCarly fics popped up with this song in! So, I decided to write one of my own.**

_**We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own**_

I pull myself up, and I stand on top of the mountain. I feel amazing. I don't even care about bacon anymore. Freddie pulls himself up to the top of the mountain and lies down. I jump up and down like a maniac. Freddie look at me and smiles. "Why on earth are you jumping up and down?"

I smile cheekily at him "Why are you laying on the floor."

"Ha ha ha. I'm slightly tired."

_**We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone**_

I continue to lie on the grass watching Sam. She may pretend to hate exercise, but she is really quick and strong. Not the average qualities of a girl with long blonde hair. But Sam isn't a average girl.__

_**If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me  
And just forget the world?**_

I watch Freddie lying on the ground, staring into the distance. He's probably thinking about Carly. I really love him, but he'll never care. I sit down next to him, and glance at him. If it was a choice between laying on the ground and spending time with me, or going on a date with Carly think I know which he would choose._  
__**  
I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel**_

I know once we get back to Seattle and Carly,there will never be another moment with me and Sam together just talking, not arguing. But I don't know the words to say it with. It's impossible.__

_**Those three words  
Are said too much  
They're not enough**_

I want to say I love Freddie,but I hear 'I Love You' all the time. Boys say it to their girlfriends all the time. Ever when they don't mean it. And girls do the same to their boyfriends. I can't say it. I bet Carly has said it a ton of times to Freddie. But what can I say?

_**If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me  
And just forget the world?**_

If I just stayed here, would Sam stay with me? I keep wondering that. I glance over my shoulder and Sam has closed her eyes. I position her head on a jumper I took and put my arm around her. She looks so beautiful when she's asleep.__

_**Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden  
That's bursting into life**_

I'm resting on the ground with my eyes closed, when suddenly a jumper comes under my head. Must be Freddie's, it has the smell of Tick Lotion. Then Freddie's arm is put around me. I still don't know what to say to him. I watch imaginary cars running round a racetrack in my head. I still don't know what to say. So...

_**Let's waste time  
Chasing cars  
Around our heads**_

**So, what do you think? Total Seddie or Total Suckish? How do I know what you think If you don't review? Besides, Reviews inspire me to write more oneshots. All Flames will be used to Toast Nevel. Thank you for reading my fic!**


	2. Open your eyes

**I have no idea whether this song has been used for a Seddie,but I saw this song and thought,hey what a great idea to use for a Seddie songfic! I felt that I should just use 'Chasing Cars' as a base for oneshots about seddie! Hope you enjoy!**

_All this feels strange and untrue  
And I won't waste a minute without you  
My bones ache, my skin feels cold  
And I'm getting so tired and so old_

I'm not really getting old,but I am cold from lack of arguments. Sam just looks away whenever I look at her. Does she not love me? This feels so strange. If Sam was angry with me,she would argue or fight with me. This feels so untrue. Sam's laughing as we do the webshow,but It's a fake laugh. She isn't really happy.

_The anger swells in my guts  
And I won't feel these slices and cuts  
I want so much to open your eyes  
'Cause I need you to look into mine_

I thought something would change when I kissed Freddie. I was wrong. He still wanders after Carly and he still keeps more photos of her on his bedside table. I bet he doesn't care how unhappy he makes 's unfair. My angry is growing,but when he looks longing at Carly,it cuts another deep cut into my heart. And when he looks again,it's like rubbing salt in that wound.__

Tell me that you'll open your eyes

Get up, get out, get away from these liars  
'Cause they don't get your soul or your fire  
Take my hand, knot your fingers through mine  
And we'll walk from this dark room for the last time

We finish the web show, and Sam stops laughing and just walks out. It's unreal. I shake my head, tired of this mess. I run after her, feeling Carly watching me. I pound down the stairs. I get sudden flashback:

(flashback)I'm standing in the dinner queue, in a corner. I hear my name and I listen. "Hey, do you guess what Sam did to Freddie when he came into class?" That's Wendy's voice.

"I can tell you! She'd make this water balloon launcher and he fired a water balloon at him."

"They totally hate each other..."

(End flashback)

That's all lies. They don't understand Sam beautiful fire, or her wonderful soul. I catch up with Sam. "Hey Sam!"

She turns around, and I catch sight of her eyes. They have tiny streams of water running from them. I blink in astonishment, and when I open them again, there are no streams anymore. "Sam, do you want me to walk you home." I look at her and she blinks. "Okay..." I walk next to her and knot my hand through her hands. She tenses, and then relaxes. We walk out of the darkened lobby. Together.__

Every minute from this minute now  
We can do what we like anywhere  
I want so much to open your eyes  
'Cause I need you to look into mine

I look at Freddie, and find him looking into my eyes. I stare back, unwilling to break the connection. Then I relies that he is probably just worried about me. As a friend. And I don't want to be worried about as a friend. So I look away and close my eyes. I don't want my heart broken. "Sam...Will you please open your eyes?" I break off from my musings to look at him. "Sam" Freddie starts to say. "Tell me that you'll open your eyes."_  
Tell me that you'll open your eyes _

I ask my question firmly, but I don't really expect a answer. "I will." I turn around and Sam is looking at me. Her eyes have streams of water running down from them. I suddenly can't stand her not knowing my feeling. I lean forward and kiss her on the lips. She jumps,then kisses me back. When we break off, she smiles at me, the first smile I've seen off her for a while. "I guess I really did open my eyes." I smile back at her. "I guess we both did."

**:D I love writing stories about Seddie! Sam and Freddie have to be one of the most interesting couples out there. And they're my favorite. So, if you like this, review! Or if you don't feel like writing 'Hey your story was cool!" (or another very short message), you can favorite my story. Or you can do BOTH! Please review, because if you don't I might not continue the oneshots. Also, if you know a song that has never been used for Seddie, and it fits well, if you put the song in your review. I might use it. I'm going to need 5 review for the whole story before i post again...You have been warned!**


	3. I'd Lie

_I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes_

This passenger seat on the bus is the best place to be on these nights. I always make up some excuse about why I'm sitting in this place. But really, it's so he can talk about his day and I can watch the colours in his eyes change. Choclate brown,cookie brown. Slight hint of grey.

She'll never fall in love, he swears,  
As she runs her fingers through her hair  
I'm laughing 'cause I hope she's wrong  
And I don't think it ever crossed her mind  
She tells a joke, I fake a smile  
That I know all her favorite songs

Sam has just finished telling me she'll never fall in love. I laugh out loud. She glares at me. "Very funny Benson." I don't think it's ever crossed her mind I love her. As we walk back to Carly's house, "I'd Lie" comes up on her iPod. Sam blushes. I listen throughout the song. As we get to the couruce,I ask her if she wants to sing this for iCarly. Maybe a bit of a risk, but it pays off. Sam blushes and says "Why not?".

"Why don't we do it on the show? We're going to have to do it to sometime."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep."

And I could tell you  
Your favorite color's green,  
You loves to argue,  
Born on the seventeenth,  
Your sister's beautiful,  
You have your father's eyes,  
And if they ask me if I love you,  
I'd lie.

He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on  
Doesn't he know that  
I've had him memorized for so long

Yes, he overlooks the truth. So many times. I kissed him a while ago, and he still overlooks the truth. Shouldn't a light bulb come up over his head? _  
And she sees everything black and white  
Never let nobody see her cry,  
I don't let nobody see me  
Wishing she was mine._

She only cries when she's with me. When her cat Frothy was run over,she only cried with me. She's ran up to me and just butted out "Frothy died." She put her head on my shoulder,and I led her to a empty classroom. She told me all the things she missed about him and as the bell rang,I gave her a tissue so she didn't have to worry about everyone knowing she'd being crying.

I could tell you  
Your favorite color's green,  
You loves to argue,  
Born on the seventeenth,  
Your sister's beautiful,  
You has his father's eyes,  
And if you ask me if I love you  
I'd lie.

He stands there, then walks away  
My God, if I could only say  
"I'm holding every breath for you"

He stands at his computer, sorting out the lighting. I glance at him. If only I had the courage to tell him. I'm still holding breath in and I don't realize. I let the air out with a small sigh.

She'd never tell you  
But she can play guitar  
I think she can see through  
Everything but my heart.  
First thought when I wake up  
Is "My God, she's beautiful"  
So I put on a nice face  
And pray for a miracle.

Sam is carrying a guitar. "A guitar? Why?" I don't realize I've said anything until she glances at me. "Freddie, I just started learning guitar."

"Oh." I feel like a right fool now.

"Don't worry,no one else knows,no even Carly. You're the first to know." I smile at this information. She slides her guitar behind the car prop. Carly races into the studio, and I start the countdown. We start the show, and the cue for me and Sam's singing starts. I walk onto the stage and Carly takes over filming. "And now, Sam and Freddie are going to sing together WITHOUT killing each other." Me and Sam sing the whole song, until we come to 

Yes, I could tell you  
His favorite color's green,

True, Freddie favorite color is green._  
And you loves to argue,  
_Sam does love to argue. At awful lot.

_Oh, and it kills me..._

Yes, it does I wish I could stop arguing with Freddie._  
Her sister's beautiful,_

Very true. She has a twin sister, but Sam is more beautiful then her._  
He has his father's eyes,_

True, I saw a picture of Freddie's dad once. They have the same eyes._  
And if you ask me if I love her..._

I sing this part and decide to sing the next bit a little differently..._  
If you ask me if I love him..._

I look at Freddie and decided to sing the next part differently. Maybe then he'll realize I love him.

_I wouldn't lie._

Me and Freddie glance at each other in shock. I suddenly see why he is always so concerned about me, why he doesn't argue with me anymore.

I see why Sam is always so different around me and why she denied loving me so fiercely.

I drift towards her, and she drifts towards me, and we kiss. I close my eyes, until I hear Carly's voice. "Umm, we are experiencing a massive overload of weird Seddie stuff. In the mean time, look at this picture of a bear doing the hula!"

**I love the part when Sam and Freddie kiss! Sorry reviewers, for making you wait for so long. I will be away on holiday for 2 weeks, so you won't get any updates... But I will work on some more songfic'. What bit did you like the most? I love the last part of the song! Maybe my best one-shot ever! LOVE IT! Now, are you going to review my work, and make me happy, or not review and make me sad? And if any of my family read this, then please review and tell me! This one-shot total exactly 1000 words! :D**


	4. Kissing U

**Heard this on a Seddie video on YouTube. Check it out,**

**.com/watch?v=bFNHRhJAOxA**

**Plus,Thanks to all my reviews! I often don't message everyone that reviews,and I really should,so here's a shoutout!**

**Thanks to:**** Samlovesham, myjumpingsocks, BlueStripedPolo, CandyRox12, ****Jenna-mckenzieloveseddie****, happyiswhathappen. **

**Also,I own iCarly! Great isn't it! So all the episodes are totally Seddie! What do you mean there's been a lot of Creddie? Yeah,I don't own iCarly. D: **

_Sparks fly it's like electricity  
I might die, when I forget how to breathe_

We're having a argument again,and the sparks are flying. Trust me to get caught up in a fight with Freddie. And it about Tater Tots. Yup,we argue about the silliest things._  
_

_You get closer and there's no where in this world I'd rather be  
Time stops like everything around me is frozen_

Freddie steps nearer to me,and time feels frozen. I get distracted when he sighs and gives up the argument. Shame,I was starting to enjoy finding ways to playfully insult him._  
_

_And nothing matters but these  
Few moments when you open my mind to things I've never seen_

Freddie gets out his laptop,and we look at the new pictures of mars and wonder what would happen if we got sent there...Probably argue for the whole journey. Then I would eat all the food. My head's resting on his shoulders,but unlike the first time I did this he doesn't shrug me off. It feels really nice.

_Cause when I'm kissin you my senses come alive  
Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find  
Falls right into place you're all that it takes  
My doubts fade away when I'm kissing you  
When I'm kissin you it all starts making sense  
And all the questions I've been asking in my head  
Like are you the one should I really trust  
Crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissin you_

Past loves they never got very far  
Walls of pictures I got in my heart  
And I promise I wouldn't do this  
Till I knew it was right for me

All my other boyfriends (a record of two) have just broken up with me by the first week. And because I pushed myself in too far,I broke my heart when they broke up with me. So I promised to myself I wouldn't fall for Freddie, cause he might break my heart. But I failed. Really badly._  
_

_But no one, no guy that I met before  
Could make me feel so right and secure_

I always feel safe when I'm with Freddie, cause I've learned he will never abandon me. I notice my head is still on his shoulder. He hasn't moved it yet. He turns and smiles at me,then looks back to the computer. _  
And have you noticed I lose my focus  
And the world around me disappears_

He never seems to notice how I forget to breathe when he's around. He can be so obnoxious. But I don't mind.__

Cause when I'm kissin you my senses come alive  
Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find  
Falls right into place you're all that it takes  
My doubts fade away when I'm kissing you  
When I'm kissin you it all starts making sense  
And all the questions I've been asking in my head  
Like are you the one should I really trust  
Crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissin you

I've never felt nothing like this  
You're making me open up

I find myself confessing that I was the one making all his things brake, after he didn't forward a chain email. He laughs at me,telling me he already knew. We laugh together,until he is looking right at me._  
No point in even trying to fight this  
It kinda feels like it's love, love_

He leans toward me,and I don't fight him. Because he might just be my true love.__

Chorus:  
Cause when I'm kissin you my senses come alive  
Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find

The pieces all fall into place,and It's like I've found the missing piece. I realise all our little moments all make sense. _  
Falls right into place you're all that it takes  
My doubts fade away when I'm kissin you_

I always had some doubts,but they've all been swept away. I now don't know why I had any doubts.

_When I'm kissin you it all starts making sense  
And all the questions I've been asking in my head_

All my questions are making sense,and I think yours are too._  
Like are you the one should I really trust  
Crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissin you_

And I realise that you're my true love.

**A.N: Please Review my awesome reviews! And I found I've had 110 ****Visitors****, but only 5 awesometastic reviewers. I feel kinda sad...But there again, I've started writing a new one-shot songfic for this collection, so check back later or tomorrow to see if I've updated. Plus, reviews would be fantastic. All I need is a 'Good Story'. Advice would be great, as I make mistakes now and again. Also, I am probably younger then most people on FanFiction,so please give me a break about any spelling errors. I AM SO BAD AT SPELLING! Yeah,too much use of caps. BYE! :D **


	5. iWanna Know You

Hello faithful reviewers! I hope you enjoy my latest songfic have been listening to Seddie songs on YouTube, it's a great site for inspiration. Sorry for editing this song mercilessly, but it helps I work better. :D

When I saw you over there,  
I didn't mean to stare,  
But my mind was everywhere,  
I wanna know you

I see a girl wearing a long blue dress,entering Carly's apartment. The girls turns round,and stares at me. It's Sam! "Dork,stop staring." Opps. "Sorry,didn't mean to." I walk after her. I guess I'm never going to truly know her.

Gonna guess that you're the kind,  
to say what's on your mind,  
But you listen when I have something to show you.

"Freddork,look at this!" Freddie quickly dashes over,and I show him the latest Fred video. He actually quite likes Fred, thanks to mama. I kept watching it continuesly,and he finally started watching really seems to listen when I tell him stuff.

There's a mark above your eye,  
You got it in July  
You're fighting for your sister's reputation

I'm just watching Sam's eyes chance colour as she talks excitedly about Fred's new video. I notice a slight scar above her eye. "Sam, when did you get that scar?" Sam looks at me, confused. "That one above my eye? I got that when I was fighting for my sister's reputation." She starts telling me about her sister, but really I just want to know her.

You remember people's names  
Valentines are lame  
So he bring me flowers just for no occasion

Freddie gets up after my story, and walks over to his apartment, and brings back some flowers. "My mum was just about to spray this with her bug killing spray, which also kills the flowers. I thought you might like them." They're white roses, my favourite flowers. Beautiful flowers, deadly thorns. Beautifully deadly. A bit like me. "My sister boyfriend once gave her some roses. She managed to get them stuck to her jumper, she never got the roses off! "Was that Matthew?" I look at Freddie amazed. I once told him about Matthew, but I never thought he'd remember.

I wanna go there, where you go  
I wanna find out what you know  
And maybe someday down the road,  
I'll sit back and say to myself, 'yeah I thought so'

You say I smile, never shout.  
You say I stand out in a crowd  
You say I make the best of every situation

Sam turns around to get some beef jerky, and knocks over the vase the flowers were in. Sam hears the noise and turns around. "Dam! I didn't mean to do that! Seriously!" Sam racing to the counter to grab some kitchen roll. "Sam, don't move anything!" I look down, seeing something. A plastic heart has been left in the middle of the floor, and when I move it, it makes a prefect heart. I smile and look at Sam. She wanders back to me, and sits next to me. Spencer had a random idea to stick mirrors in random places, after he when to a big mirror store. So, there is a mirror in the middle of the heart, Sam and me are in the middle of a heart. Odd... I get my camera,and take a picture of the heart. Sam just looks at me. "How can you be so calm when I've just smashed up a vase?" I just smile and say "I make the best of every situation." Sam rest her head on my shoulder. It feels nice.

Correct me if I'm wrong,  
I'm fragile and you're strong  
a beautiful and perfect combination

Freddie tend to be fragile in the physical sense. And I is strong in the physical sense. But Freddie is strong mentally. He won't break down if a girl dumps him, he has more control than me. If a boy dumps me, I tend to plan an carefully executed prank. It's fun, but I can be so fragile if you find me at the wrong time. (A. N. I am so bad at explaining emotions...Tell me how to improve with reviews, I will help me be a better writer.) So we complete each other. Opposites attract.

I wanna go there, where you go  
I wanna find out what you know  
And maybe someday down the road,  
I'll sit back and say to myself

"Yeah, I thought so" That was Freddie. I look in shock at him. "You just said all your thoughts out loud. And I agree. Opposites attract." Then he kisses me. I guess we complete each other...

Yay! Go Seddie! I hope you enjoyed my Seddie fic. I might update this sooner than my other story, as I am having a major writers block with iAm Trapped With Freddie. Hopefully this will help! Remember, reviews are love. So start the love of Seddie! I might just send my first author reviewer a preview of my next songfic! (Whatever that might be...) Goodbye!


End file.
